


An MA in Irish History

by swanwithwifi (orphan_account)



Series: An MA in Irish History [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Captain Swan angst, F/M, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swanwithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has a one night stand, unknowingly with her new Professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An MA in Irish History

There are many things Emma Swan hasn’t done. She’s never had hot cocoa without cinnamon. Either cinnamon or no hot cocoa at all. She’s never gone on a roller coaster that goes upside down. And she’s never had a one night stand. Of course, the fact that she’s never had a one night stand certainly didn’t come into her mind when Ruby stubbornly asked her to go out.

“You have to come. Classes start tomorrow and we have to celebrate it. Now get changed and come with me.” Ruby had possibly been begging her to go out with her for an hour. And Mary Margaret had been just as persistently trying to get Emma not to go.

“Emma if you get drunk the day before classes and show up hung over, they WILL kick you out.” Typical Mary Margaret logic.

“Umm pretty sure that’s not true. But I’m still not going. Sorry Ruby.” To be honest Emma had already planned her last night before going back to school, and it included lots of TV and a large quantity of junk food.

“Fine. Then I’ll go without you,” Ruby replied, holding her head up high in a defensive way. “But can you PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE come everything’s better with you...”

“Hey!” Mary Margaret shrilly protested. “I’m fun.”

“Of course you are, sweetie.” David casually strolled into the living room.

“Emma if you go I promise I’ll pay for gas for the next 3 months.” Everybody in the room fell silent at Ruby’s offer. Emma drove her little yellow bug everywhere around Belfast, and had notoriously large petrol bills.

“Oh Ruby you are going to regret this...” Mary Margaret advised.

“Deal!” Emma was always looking out for a bargain. And going out to a bar to save money was too perfect.

“Get ready in 10 minutes, we’re going to The Elm.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma leisurely took a sip of wine. Ruby was somewhere flirting with some guy, and being alone was a bit of Emma’s forte.

Scanning the crowd for her friend, Emma locked eyes with an extremely gorgeous pair of eyes that were also trained on her. The eyes belonged to a dark haired man, who was much too good-looking than needed. The man was lounging in a solitary booth. And it couldn’t hurt to give him some company.

Emma manoeuvred her way to the Tall Dark and Handsome Stranger (or the TDHS as she had grown to call him in her mind).

“Hey,” Emma settled down across from him in the booth. Her heart was beating. A lot. She usually doesn’t get like this around hot guys and was silently chiding herself for getting nervous.

“Hi,” the TDHS replied, glancing at his hands. “Do you come here often? I don’t really recognize you.”

“Oh no, my friend dragged me here. I live across the Lagan.”

“Well it’s good to see someone new. I’m a bit of a regular.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes alter they were making out in the bathroom.

As mentioned before, Emma Swan doesn’t do one night stands. But tonight she was willing to make an exception for the extremely attractive Irish man (named Killian), who had her pressed up against the wall.

“My place?” he whispered into her ear.

OK, he was forward.

“Your place,” she whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma prided herself in the fact that she never had to walk the Walk of Doom, courtesy of the whole one night stand thing. But she had lost her one night stand-ginity. And to be honest, it was worth it. Emma had boyfriends in the past that she had shut out of her mind due to bad breakups. And she had a bit of a…dry spell going on, but she was still happy and went on many dates but didn’t really commit to any of the guys she was on the date with. But last night had to be one of the best nights, if not the best night, ever. Like in her entire history of sleeping with men. The minute he left Killian’s surprisingly nice apartment, panick shot through her: her car. She left her car at The Elm.

Shit.

She can either call David, thus revealing the address of the guy she hooked up with, and let him unleash his big brother rage on her.

She can call Ruby but Ruby doesn’t have a car. And Ruby would not let this go. Only solution? Walk back to the bar.

———————————————————————————————————

After getting lost 2 times, Emma managed to find The Elm’s parking lot and reunite with her beloved Bug. She could either head back home and risk getting seen by Ruby or Mary Margaret (or even David), or she could head straight to class looking…not as decent as she would have liked.

Emma chose risk. 

After stopping back at the house and taking a shower (thankfully without being spotted), Emma got in the Bug and drove over to Queen’s Belfast. Her first class was Irish History (a course Mary Margaret convinced her to take), and Emma headed to the classroom.

The room was packed, and Emma settled herself somewhat near the front. She remembered last year that there were many many slides, and her poor eyesight often prevented her from getting the details. She also remembered that Dr. Campbell retired, and a new Prof. would be taking his place, but she didn’t remember who.

Just as she was settled in her seat, her eyes rose up to the new Prof. and her jaw dropped.

Not in a good way.

In a terrible terrible way.

And the Professor was thinking the same thing, due to the fact that his facial expression mirrored her own, but maybe a bit less obvious.

The new Prof. realized that generally the room was filled up and it was time for starting. He cleared his throat and announced to the room:

“Hello class, I am your new Professor, Killian Jones.”


	3. Chapter 3

Killian Jones has had one night stands. Many, in fact. But before that one fateful night he hadn't had one with any of his students, to not risk getting fired.

He also didn't go to The Elm planning to sleep with anyone. Just to review notes and things before the new semester. The Elm wasn't a bar so much as a pub. And even though it was loud and noisy, Killian sought refuge there many times. It's atmosphere was pleasing, he would say to anybody that asked.

The minute he saw the beautiful blonde, he gave up is plans of work. And clearly so did many other men in the bar. At least 5 men came up to her and started making a play at her. She shooed them all away. One was quite persistent, persistent enough that Killian actually thought of going over there and giving her a hand, but it seemed like the unknown blonde could handle herself.

Killian resumed  _trying_ to work, but he couldn't keep his mind off of the girl at the bar. Should he go over? He decided that it couldn't hurt, but just as he was getting up, she looked at him and the world stopped spinning.

Killian's not a romantic sort of man, but that's not saying a beautiful woman can't take his breath away every once and a while. They stayed like that, just looking at each other for what seemed like hours, until she looked down at her drink, blushing a little.

This seemed as good a time as any to go over and get acquainted, and the blonde had the same idea. She got up from her seat a bit quicker than him, so Killian sat right back down, waiting for her to reach his booth.

She sidled in on the other side, and smiled shyly. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Hey," she said, smiling a little wider.

"Hi," Killian replied. He looked down at his hands which were fidgeting a little with his pen; a nervous habit he had developed a long time ago. The woman's cheeks were flushed, probably from the heat of the bar.

Killian wasn't usually the shy. Probably because of the stress of the semester starting tomorrow. "Do you come here often? I don't recognize you," he continued.

The girl smiled again. Her smile could probably provide enough warmth for the whole world. "And the mushy thoughts need to stop, Jones," he thought to himself.

"Oh no. My friend dragged me here. I live across the Lagan."

"Well it's good to see somebody new. I'm a bit of a regular."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later they were making out in a bathroom.

Killian had Emma pressed up against the tile wall, hopefully not making her uncomfortable.

At this point, he was ready to taker her back to his place, which he clearly expressed, hoping he wasn't being to forward. "My place?"

She then said the 2 words he wanted to hear most: your place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious work! Sorry if it's a bit un-professional :)


End file.
